Skirts, Slip (ups) and Paybacks!
by gingersnapped907
Summary: The 2nd in my series of "Deleted Scenes." This is my take on what was was left on the cutting room floor. It's set during 402. This fic is inspired from Sharon sitting on the desk looking innocently sexy! What happens when Sharon's wearing shorter skirts and Andy's slips up on calling her Sharon. Is this all intentional and will there be paybacks?


**_~Skirts, Slip (ups) and Paybacks~_**

 _This takes place during 402._

* * *

Damn it, what does she think she's doing? Andy, was pretty darn sure that woman knew exactly what she was doing. They had their behind closed door talk they had about what she needed him for at work. Which ended up being for Andy to be encouraging and supportive of Julio and help him work through his hot headed temper. Sharon also had told him there was no way she would talk about anything more personal at work. So they had agreed to go to dinner to talk about what else she needed him for. Meeting at their usual dinner spot and as always they had a great evening. After talking for hours and agreeing they had more than a friendship and were both willing to take it to the next step to go on an actual date.

One for laying down the rules Sharon had insisted that their personal lives stayed out of the entire LAPD building. Of course, Andy had agreed right away because he knew it would be unprofessional of him to go around bragging to the fellow officers on how he got the hot Wicked Witch to go out with him. When in all actuality that's what he really wanted to do? Andy was proud of it, that an amazing woman like Sharon Raydor would see anything in him. Also, granted he would have agreed to any rules she came up with, he was just ecstatic to be able to tell themselves they were officially dating. Even though he knew they had been dating for over a year. Andy had decided to sit back and enjoy his time with her until she realized it too. It had taken Rusty to point it out to her and Andy found it quite humorous. That here she was great at solving crimes, putting murders in jail, an expert on sniffing out bad cops and had no clue what was happening in her own personal life. Honestly it was something he liked about her. The hard-ass Darth Raydor was obvious at what she did to him or so he had thought anyways.

After a week of going on actual real dates, Sharon agreed it was time to inform Taylor of their change in relationship status. Another one of their or well her many rules, Andy assumed that was her way of saying she liked him and wanted to keep seeing him. He would give her time and the space she needed to absorb the new feelings he was sure were scaring her. They hadn't done anything more then handholding and few goodnight kisses at her door. In Andy's head they had been dating for the past year but in her reality it was only a week and it was a busy week so they really went out three times. Andy counted the night of their initial talk then the next night he talked her into another dinner and on their day off they made a date to go to the mall to pick out a gift for one of his new grand-kids. The hours flew by as they were having fun looking through stores, both of them would end up laughing at all his ideas for a gift. Finally Andy gave up and let Sharon have control of picking it out, not wanting the day to end he suggested they take in a movie, he would even let her decide which one.

Later when he drove her home that night Sharon invited him in for coffee but Andy didn't want her to feel pressured into doing more then she was ready for. So he told her when she invited him in for a late night coffee she needed to be clear if it was for something more then coffee. Andy nicely declined her invitation but then he had her backed up against the wall, his hands slid into her thick hair and held her there as he kissed her. When Andy felt Sharon responded to him he closed any space between them and deepened the kiss. Some how he managed to say nonchalantly when their lips finally separated and he got his breath back "good night, Sharon see you at the office tomorrow." With that he took a few steps away from her gave her a wink then slid his hands in his pants pockets and walked away. Making sure to stop at the elevators to see that she got in her condo safely.

Now here was that same woman sat on one of the desk with her legs crossed. Andy was absolutely sure that Sharon's skirt was shorter then what she usual wore to work and he knew he had never seen that blazer before. Those shoes, oh those shoes he knew well. Andy had seen them before they were the pair she wore to Nicole's wedding and when they went to the Nutcracker. He had seen them make an appearance on many of their non-dates too. Andy might have let it slip that he liked them and that they make her legs look amazing. It might have been too forward of him since they were just friends but he couldn't stop himself from saying it. Though he thought she didn't hear him or she at least ignored the comment but seeing her wear them today at work made him realize she knew exactly what she was doing. Sharon was getting him back in her own subtle way because he didn't accept her invite for coffee and left her at her door with the most delicious shudder causing kiss he could ever remember. The first rule as she had explained to him was nothing personal at work and Sharon comes in looking like that. Andy had to admit she was always a beautiful woman but today she was radiant or would he dare say she looked sensual. He'd have to be arrogant to think it was because of him but he would like to think he helped put the glow in her cheeks and the sparkle in her eye. Hell, that was only a kiss what would happen when they finally made love. He was quite positive it would be beyond sex with them because Andy knew he was already in love with Sharon and once again he was waiting for her to catch up. As she sat there he noticed that she hadn't look his way, Sharon was focused on the Murder Board he knew her mind was working to solve their new case but he also knew she was capable of working him at the same time. She was doing a great at multitasking.

Andy watched as she slowly slipped off the top of the desk crossed her arms and went to lean against another one closer to the board. Making sure not to look right at her since the whole team was right there trouble shooting ideas, he couldn't help but watch all her movements out of the corner of his eye. Yes, he was going over the evidence and information they had with the others but he saw as she leaned back on the desk, slowly straightening her long legs out in front of her and crossing her ankles. What did she have against sitting in an actual chair anyways? Not that Andy was complaining though. This way he had a great view and it took all he had to lift his eyes from those legs of hers to the crime scene pictures. Andy mentioned something about the shrink to try and show he was paying attention. Only get a response from Provenza, Sharon worked her way around the room talking to Buzz then asking a question to Julio. After listening to Provenza ramble on Andy offered his advice about talking to the guy's wife and immediately Sharon no the Captain shot down his idea. Yeah, ok he got it she was paying him back for kissing her and leaving her wanting more but that was his intent. Andy wanted her thinking about him though he didn't figure she would pull something like this.

After they broke for the day he had texted Sharon about a dinner date that night but she texted back that she wanted to be home for Rusty since he was going over information on the Alice case. Andy wasn't sure how to take what was happening, she basically tortured him all day and now she says Rusty needed her. He knew a blow off if he ever heard one but he was relived when she texted him back and said she'd call him later before going to bed. He did know that it helped her sleep better when they got to talk on the phone at night before going to bed. Well, at least that's what she told him, it looked like she was more restful and a bit less snappy. Though it did seem the whole team was on edge lately. Andy didn't know if Stroh being on the loose, the Julio suspension, no sleep, extra stress or the LA heat caused that. When his phone rang just after midnight he smiled as he quickly answered, "can't sleep?"

"Andy, you do know that's not the only reason I call you?"

Yes, he had figured that out after the first few times she called him. The late night calls had started out, as a reason to go over their current case then it would lead into long conversation about random things. "Hey, as long as you call me I don't care why."

"As a matter-a-fact I do feel like I could fall asleep quickly tonight, just like I did last night."

Andy was a bit hurt. He shouldn't be, he was happy she was sleeping but he kind of hoped Sharon would toss and turn a little after that kissed they shared. "Oh well, that's good then." Even he could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"You, didn't want me to get some sleep?"

"Of course you need to sleep and I'm happy you did." It was so hard to read her on the phone if they were face to face he would be able to tell if there was any humor in what she was saying. But she was an expert at keeping her voice so monotone that he couldn't detect how she meant that.

"Yes, it's easier to fall asleep when you know your going to have pleasant dreams."

Just picking up the teasing in her voice. Andy decided to go along with her and he added, "So clearly rule number one is broken."

"Hummm? I don't know what you're taking about Andy?"

"Ok, ok you win Sharon."

"Good night, Andy. Sweet dreams."

He hadn't even said good night and he could have sworn he heard her giggle before she hung up. Fine if that's how she wanted to play this he could deal with that. You know what they say about paybacks. He was sure he was going to have more then just sweet dreams tonight; Andy was smiling as he fell asleep.

The case was back in full swing the next morning and Andy saw that Sharon was wearing slacks but she was wearing a form-fitted shirt under her jacket. It really didn't take much to get Andy to notice her figure. So he couldn't blame Sharon for dressing to get back at him and he was sure that was what yesterday was about. If she could subtly bend rule number one then so could he and Andy had a little plan for her. After talking to the still grouchy partner of his, he had been going over the financials and was bringing them into the Media Room to show the Captain what he had found. Stopping before opening the door Andy took a deep breath to steady himself. He might reap the wrath of Darth Raydor for this one but hopefully that information he dug up would distract her enough.

Opening the door Andy causally said, "Sharon...um...Captain." He had to look down at the floor as he was closing the door to try to stop his smile. Looking back up he saw he got the reaction he wanted as all three of them staring blankly at him after he corrected his quite intentional slip up. Ignoring Buzz and Mike, Andy was sure they already knew what was going on. In fact he was sure everyone knew over the last year that he liked her even Amy had figured it out eventually it just took Sharon a lot longer. When Andy looked her glaring green eyes, he knew he was in for it but this was worth it. He had to show her he would fight fire with fire and the problem was she now knew how to light an inferno in him. Leaning over the monitors to hand Sharon the financials Andy saw her eyes darken to an emerald green, yep there was that look as if she was saying, I will so get you for this.

Andy hadn't been sure how he was going to be able to follow the rules she had set for them. He had thought nothing personal at work was going to be the hardest one to follow but it was starting to be a lot of fun. If she kept dressing in those skirts to distract him then he would keep slipping up. Well until she got her payback that he knew was coming to him.


End file.
